jarjarpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Jabba the Hutt
"U ah eem prezba ma fizeek, nah?" -Jabba the Hutt Jabba Desilijic Tiure was a crime Lord who enjoyed executions, racing (that is, watching other people race) dancing (again, watching other people dance) and and cheating people get into debt with him. He was also a Hutt. Prequels "Beegen ah reddee!" -Jabba the Hutt Jabba was present at the Boonta Eve Podrace. It was so exciting that he fell asleep. (He knew Sebulba was going to win anyway. He always wins. So he didn't miss anything important... like the first human to podrace crossing the finish line in first place.) Original Trilogy "U chok een me! Kweet yankee da..." -Jabba's last words Jabba traveled to Mos Eisley to chew Han Solo out for not paying him. Han shrugged it off, promising to pay him back. He meant it, too, but he got frozen in carbonite after Jabba got impatient (after like one week) and put a bounty on his head. So, no money for Jabba. Jabba somehow lost the anime look that he had in the prequels/''A New Hope because he was CGI at the time and now he was a puppet. Even though the puppet looked better, George Lucas still should have replaced it with CGI in the special edition of ''Return of the Jedi so they would have at least looked the same. But no, Jabba had to inexplicably change his appearence because they were too cheap to do that. Jabba liked live entertainment (whether it was live dancers or live dancers being eaten alive by his rancor) and employed the Max Rebo Band to play jazz and dance for him. The band was so good that Jabba (apparently) preffered them to holoTV. When Luke Skywalker gave his droids to Jabba he tried to make them dance. Turns out droids can't dance. So he made C-3PO sing and Artoo be his own instrument. C-3PO was terrible at singing so Jabba finally made him his translator. Artoo sounded pretty good but the band threatened to quit (since they realized they could all be replaced by machines) so he ended up serving drinks on the sail barge. (Droids weren't allowed at the cantina why?) Jabba then met with a strange bounty hunter/fur trader who gave him an overpriced Wookiee (Chewbacca.) The bounty hunter turned out to be Han Solo's girlfriend, Leia. She became Jabba's girlfriend (since Jabba got whatever he wanted and han was going to be fed to the Sarlaac anyway.) Luke Skywalker came to Jabba's palace and Jabba fed him to the rancor. Or, tried to. The rancor stepped on the garage door opener left by the clumsy rancor keeper and closed the gate on itself. The gate happened to have spikes on it and the rancor was impaled. So Luke was going to be fed to the Sarlaac too. Unfortunately there was a bomb on the sail barge. Leia realized this and tried to drag Jabba off of the sail barge. (Since they were chained together. He was too heavy to move, however, especially after the chain strangled him to death. Leia was trapped with Jabba until Artoo came and resued her. And then the sail barge exploded.